The mobile device market is currently experiencing explosive growth as mobile devices evolve to deliver increasingly critical services such as organizational planning, wireless telephone, e-mail, Internet browsing and services related to the critical services. Mobile devices are increasingly becoming critical tools to professionals and employees at all levels and in all positions. Government employees, researchers, law enforcement, national security and intelligence officers, and military personnel rely heavily on technology to perform their jobs. However, people in these roles must be able to rely on their mobile devices to provide a secure system of information storage that is not susceptible to intrusion by outsiders or unauthorized users. Biometric authentication is often considered for providing security to mobile devices in use by people in such roles.
Biometric authentication relates to automatically and uniquely recognizing humans based upon one or more intrinsic physical or behavioral traits. Biometric authentication often involves technologies that measure and analyze human physical and behavioral characteristics. Examples of physical characteristics include fingerprints, retinas, irises, facial patterns and hand measurements, while examples of mostly behavioral characteristics include signature, gait and typing patterns. Voice is considered a mix of both physical and behavioral characteristics.
Unfortunately, current implementations of biometric identity verification for mobile devices are tedious and slow. Accordingly, efficiency improvements are desirable in the art of biometric identity verification. Such improvements may even be applicable to mobile devices.